I'm No Coward, I'm Not
by lizriley
Summary: Jasper sets out to prove that he's not a coward. WARNING: Spanking


**A/N: **Okay I'm unsure about this story. I've never really read the books but I am kind of familiar with the Twilight characters. I hope I didn't put someone to out of character.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the mistakes found here.

**Warning:** This story contains reference of spanking of teenager

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm No Coward, I'm Not

He wasn't a coward, he wasn't. That thinking is what had landed him in his current predicament, one he'd never considered being in especially since he was a vampire. Here he was Jasper Cullen eighteen years old for all eternity and he was lying on his bed nursing his sore butt. All because he set out to prove that he wasn't a coward.

**FLASHBACK… **

"No way forget it," said Jasper.

"Oh, come on. Don't' be a wuss," said Emmett.

"What ever you say, I'm not doing it," said Jasper.

"See I told you Edward, he's a coward," said Emmett as he looked at Edward.

"I'm not a coward," hissed Jasper as he looked at Emmett and Edward.

"Then prove it bro," said Emmett.

"I don't have to prove anything to you," stated Jasper.

"I guess you really are a coward," said Edward. He knew bating Jasper was wrong but he couldn't help himself.

Jasper hissed and growled at both Emmett and Edward. He was surprised that neither moved they just looked at him. In his old coven such a reaction from him would have sent the others running. But it appeared that these two weren't intimidated by him, maybe he was losing his touch.

"No, it's just that we aren't scared of you, you're our brother not our superior," said Edward.

Jasper looked at Edward. He still wasn't used to the fact that there was someone who could read people like him. He did it by reading emotions and Edward did it by reading minds. Still it was going to take some getting used to, despite that he'd been with the Cullen's for a little over a year. As to the whole brother thing, he still wasn't comfortable in his position in this coven and he didn't dwell on it either. As far as he was concerned they were a coven not a family no matter what anyone said.

"Wrong, you're so wrong and don't even know it," said Edward.

"Stay out of my mind," warned Jasper.

"Stop broadcasting so loudly," retorted Edward.

"Okay break- it up you two. So, what's it going to be?" questioned Emmett.

"He's not going to do it," said Edward.

"Fine I'll do it," said Jasper. Anything to get them to leave him alone he thought.

"Okay good, good. Where's everyone?" said Emmett.

"Alice and Rosalie are on a shopping trip so they won't be back till late. Esme is picking up some stuff for some project she's working on and Carlisle is at the hospital," said Edward smiling.

"Perfect, okay Jasper here's what you have to do," said Emmett as he relayed exactly what should be done.

Jasper stood outside the hospital's emergency entrance feeling ridiculous. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He turned and looked at Emmett and Edward who were hiding by the dumpsters. He watched as Emmett motioned with his hand for him to go. He'd prove them wrong he wasn't a coward. He steadied himself and walked in.

Edward watched as Jasper finally decided to go in. Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea.

"Should we have warned him?" asked Edward.

"What? Hell no! This is perfect. Besides it's his own fault if he forgot Carlisle's warning about pranks at the hospital," said Emmett.

"He warned you about pranks months ago, not us," said Edward.

"Same difference, besides the way Carlisle has been complaining about recent pranks by the local kids you just know I had to try my own," said Emmett.

"Funny you're not the one actually doing it and this is going to end badly," said Edward.

"No, this is classic," said Emmett.

Edward looked at Emmett and sighed. Yeah this was going to end badly for the three of them he thought.

Jasper walked in the double doors of the emergency room and hoped no one was actually bleeding in here. Thankfully he couldn't smell any blood near by so that was good he thought as he walked up to the counter.

"May I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, my name is Count Vlad Dracula and I seem to be low on my blood supply can you direct me to the blood bank so I may make a withdrawal," said Jasper as calmly as possible.

Maggie sighed, not again she thought. What was it with these kids who seemed to have nothing better to do than play pranks at the hospital.

"Look son; just walk out of here and leave. I won't call the Sheriff if you leave right now," said Maggie as she looked at the solemn boy in front of her. This one was different she thought. He actually looked serious, except for the long black overcoat and the plastic vampire teeth in his mouth she thought.

"My name is Vlad and I need to make a blood withdrawal," said Jasper.

"Whoever put you up to this isn't worth it, just leave son," said Maggie trying to get the boy to leave.

"I said I need to make a blood withdrawal now!" demanded Jasper.

"Look…" started Maggie only to be cut off as the boy banged his hands on the counter.

"I need blood now!" demanded Jasper once more. Unaware that he was drawing attention to himself.

"That's enough, leave now!" said Maggie.

"Blood, I need blood now you bitch!" yelled Jasper as he inched closer to the women.

Maggie was taken aback by the boy as he yelled in her face, she was about to say something when one of the Doctors grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Blood I need…." started Jasper once more before he felt himself being grabbed. He was about to fight when he sensed who was holding him, he turned his head and sure enough it was Carlisle.

"Is there a problem Maggie," asked Carlisle as he tightened his hold on Jasper.

"Yes, this boy came in here demanding blood, frankly I'm tired of all the jokes and pranks October brings," said Maggie.

"You and me both," said Carlisle.

"I guess I'll call the Sheriff and tell him we have another one," said Maggie.

"That won't be necessary. I'll take care of this one," said Carlisle as he let go of him and pulled the fake teeth out of Jasper's mouth.

"Are you sure Dr. Cullen?" asked Maggie as she watched her favorite Doctor toss the plastic teeth in the trash and pull the overcoat off the boy, it met with the same fate as the teeth.

"Yes, Maggie I'll get to the bottom of this. Don't you have something to say son?" said Carlisle.

"No," said Jasper quietly.

"You know this boy Dr. Cullen?" questioned Maggie.

"Yes, this is my son Jasper," said Carlisle.

"Your son?" asked Maggie surprised.

"Yes," said Carlisle as he looked at Jasper. Jasper quickly turned to his head to avoid his gaze.

"Shouldn't you know better young man? Your father is a Doctor you'd think you'd know better than to do this," said Maggie as she looked at solemn young man in front of her.

"He knows better Maggie but I get the feeling this came as a result of a little brotherly pressure," said Carlisle as he heard what could only be his two other culprits making a run for it outside.

"I see," said Maggie.

"If you'll excuse us a minute," said Carlisle as he grabbed Jasper's arm and pulled him outside.

Carlisle led Jasper outside and pulled him along until they were near the end of the parking lot where it bordered with the forest.

"I want to know what possessed you to do such a thing?" asked Carlisle still upset.

"I'm no coward," said Jasper quietly.

"No, your not but sometimes I think you let your brothers get the best of you," said Carlisle as he looked at Jasper.

Jasper looked at Carlisle but didn't say anything.

"Go home; I'll deal with this when I get home. I expect you to be in your room waiting for me. You tell your two partners in crime that they'd better be in there rooms as well. Understand?" said Carlisle.

"Yes sir," said Jasper quietly.

"I can't believe you actually walked in and….go home Jasper," said Carlisle as he made his way back into the hospital.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

How had Carlisle dealt with it? He'd set his butt on fire for his little scene in the hospital. He'd never considered he'd be able to feel it since he was a vampire but boy had he felt it. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that the one setting the fire was also a vampire, his vampire father. That was the only good thing that had come out of this he thought. He'd finally admitted to himself that he was a part of a family not a coven. Having finally admitted this to himself he'd realized that Carlisle had been right. Emmett and Edward had led him astray as only brothers could. They knew which buttons to push and how much to push, only like brothers could. Nevertheless, he still wanted to get even with them. He didn't care that they were both grounded he thought, that didn't even come close to the spanking he'd gotten. No, he thought he'd get back at them it was his duty as the wronged brother to get back at them. After all he'd already proven he wasn't a coward despite the prize he'd paid he thought as he rubbed at the lingering sting in his butt that wasn't healing fast enough for his liking.

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_....please tell me what you think....review.....review....._**


End file.
